A magical solution for all our problems
by I.Am.Thalote
Summary: One shot with Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen. The beggar king has managed to find a solution that will solve all of his and his sisters problems. What will Dany said about it?


**Hello, my dear readers. I had this idea in my mind for a while and I decided to finally write it down. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it … Read and Review!**

Viserys Targaryen looked around him with a bored expression on his aristocratic face. This was not a place where a king should spend his time. But what doesn't he do when it comes down to gaining power? Scowling slightly at the wildling which kept sending him curious glances, Viserys continued his way toward his sisters tent. He had a plan. A brilliant one. A plan that didn't include the involving of the fat merchant or the wild husband of his sister in order to be finalized.

A husband who kept humiliating Viserys and a merchant who was so sure that Viserys couldn't see past his tiny pathetic attempts to trick the prince. What does he think, that the dragon lord believed him when he said that the help he is offering comes from his heart and not cunning, ambitious mind? Why kept people consider him a fool? Just because he thought, a very well develop idea I may add, that is safer for him to be thought mad, it doesn't matter he really has some major, yes major he's a Targaryen after all and his family isn't really known to be a very sane one, well how I said _it doesn't _matter that he is a little funny in the head and he likes he's role a little bit too much. Because it's fun to yell at people and to be cruel for no apparent reason to his sister… but this is not the point, so back from where he started it. The idiotic horse lord is becoming a nuisance. But this problem, how Khal Drogo was written in big golden letters in Viserys' mind, would no longer oppose a treat. He, the dragon king had found the perfect solution to all his and Dany's problems.

Snapping from his deep thoughts, Viserys found himself in the front of the entrance of the royal tent. With a happy and contempt smile on his face and whistling a merry tune to himself, the so called lizard king entered his sister private "chamber".

"Dany? Where are you dear sister?", sighed Viserys. And yes, he can be nice and sweet when he will. But usually he doesn't have a valid reason in being something else so he's a jerk. Yeah, being a jerk doesn't consume your energy the way a nice and polite façade does; and it's quite funny, plus let's not forget how it cure the boredom almost instantly.

"Yes Brother?" came the shy response from his sister.

Turning around so he can face her, Viserys let his eyes wander a little on his sister stunning body. Why in the name of the seven and all the frozen devils dancing in the Nord had he agreed to marry his beauty do that disgusting wildling was beyond his comprehension right now. But, oh, who tried him to trick? He has moment, _just moments,_ when his brain goes fuzzy and all his normal rational thoughts start to dance and sing and do whatever crazy thoughts are doing. The bad part is that his funny thoughts had decided to be more happy and active that they usually were and that came in form of a very grumpy, gloomy, eccentric Viserys. Because one is to have a shitty life and another is to have a very shitty life _and_ a mind which do not cooperate with its master. Annoying, utterly annoying!

"Brother are you okay? asked Daenerys with a concerned look on her face.

"Mnmmph" grumbled Viserys and trying to refocus his attention on the situation at hand. "Yeah, that's right" mumbled he.

"Dear sister I know a method how you and I can live forever happy and safe and sane and healthy forever ….hmmm so how I said, this brilliant idea occurred me when I was recalling something our mother once told me. It's an old story about how if you are Master of some magical items you can rule whatever land you choose!" finished Viserys with a happy squeak.

Daenerys raise her eyebrows and eyed her brother suspicious. "Had he finally gone bonkers" wondered the Khaleesi while her brother kept grinning at her like an idiot.

"Well, that's wonderful, dear brother. Where should we procure this objects from?" asked the solver haired girl.

"That's the problem, you nuisance! I don't know!"

"How do they look?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you, mmm, know anything about them…?"

"I do! I just can't remember the exact details… mother said that you need to have…am… let me remember!… it was a riddle or a song?… hrmphh…something like that:

_Bottled glory and hidden knowledge_

_A tear in a crystal on the edge_

_Will cure your heart and open your mind_

_You'll be grand and you'll be kind._

_Delicate creature that breathes fire_

_Will soften your worries or awoken you ire_

_She'll take you to heaven or throw you in hell_

_Beware!, cunning mind in a pretty shell._

_The last, you need raw power in your hand_

_Luscious blade will conquer your land_

_And it'll make you enemies bow._

_It'll give you a throne and a crown._

_If you have them,_

_And you use them,_

_You shall be a king so grand_

_You'll get to choose your own fantasy land…_

Dany looked at her brother with a frown. Was he trying to crack a joke? Was her brother so bored that he decided to torture her with his lame excuses for entertainment? But no, he looked ….eager?

"That's _it_?", asked Dany with uncertainty. "These are the … magical objects?"

"Yes, yes you stupid wench! You don't know what they are, do you? Of course" scoffed Viserys with annoyance "you're too stupid to find the hidden meaning behind these artfully made…"

"Brother dear, when have you first heard this … riddle?"

"I had already told you, you ignorant girl, that mother used to sing me…"

"And had she told you that you should find these magical objects?"

"She said that it is indeed very dangerous to attempt to have all of them for yourself, but listen Dany, I'm sure we could manage just fine… We are the blood of the dragon! We can do things that other mortals can't even dream about…" ranted Viseryd with a feverish gleam in his eyes.

Daenerys bit her lip hard and started to admire her nails. A flush had started to rise on her pale cheeks and her eyes watered. Viserys, feeling that his sister lost interest in his discoveries, turned over to her and opened his mouth, intending to give her a piece of his mind:

"Dany, you… hey, little sister, are you okay? You look a little ill. Here let me…"

Viserys didn't get the chance to finish his phrase because right than Daenerys started to laugh so hard that she felt to her knees. Tears began to fall on her cheeks and her breath came in harsh intakes.

"What… what are you doing? Do you think this is funny, you little wench?! You dare to laugh at dragon? You you…..!" he continued to rage, coming closer to the fallen form from the ground.

Precisely when he tried to hit her, Daenerys rose to her feet and started running as fast as she could. Her laughter had nearly stopped and when she was at a safe distance from her brother, who was trying to get her, she screamed at him, merriment evident in her voice:

"Brother, the answer to your riddle is simple… you need a bottle with wine, a fine women and sword and you'll be the king of your fantasy land… but because no sane women will share her bed willingly with you and you can handle a sword for the sake of all the fighting deities, you'll _never_ have your fantasy land!" and with saying that, the Khaleesi ran for her life, leaving behind an incredulous Viserys.

"But mother said…" sniveled the silver haired boy.


End file.
